Ultra Fight Sockpuppet: Episode 1
Characters Titan Princes * Sol * Necrobane * Akreious (cameo) Titans * Cdr * MZ (cameo) Sockpuppets * Pending Part 1 BAM!!! That was the sound made when the giant slammed his head on the counter. He was in a dark bar surrounded by varies aliens, Titanoids and other cosmic creatures, all at a table drinking several different beverages. The creature in question was a humanoid of red skin, with a golden energy glowing from within like veins and covered in flames. On his face was a mask, a plate covering from the middle of his nose to his chin. His eyes, were a golden light for his right one and an emerald green light for his left one. He sat there and gave a grand sigh of tiredness and annoyance. "What's you problem...?" asked the Ultra like being. He seemed like a mixmatch of the best parts of other Ultras on a silver and red body with black lines. "A Plasma Storm to the Head." "What do you want, Cdr...?" asked the fiery entity, Sol. "Doesn't your master need you to polish his dynamic aft?" "Cute, but no..." He grabbed the drink the bartender put down, it was a cylinder, the top of which glowed and arced with electricity wildly "I'm on vacation." Sol looked at him. "You have vacation days...?" "No, but that doesn't stop me from taking them, besides it's not like he will notice..." "Fair enough...Now what do you want...?" "What's eating you...?" Cdr opened his mouth, revealing a dark tunnel to a blue glow, into which he dumped the contents of the drink. The end result of that mixture in his body was a plume of blue fire that rose back up before he closed his mouth and his color timer's brightness suddenly rose. Sol noted that however slowly, however long, it would eventually return to its normal intensity. "Ugh!" "It's a good question..." said the other entity. His sudden appearance jumped Cdr, but not Sol who simply shook his hand. He was humanoid in stature, covered in wrappings and orange armor, with Egyptian style characters. He sported a scythe with a kopesh for a blade, and his head was long and black like a Xenomorph's but with tendrils on the side. In the middle of his chest was a large circular gap that opened to a void. "Z, old friend." "I really need to figure out how you do that..." said Cdr annoyed. "Oh no..." said Z with his whispering yet audible voice "Play not in the dark my friend, not a creature of light like yourself." "I haven't been an ultra in a long time, Z..." The two looked at him and he did the Ultra equivalent of rolling one's eyes. "sorry, 'lord' Z. Am I ever going to be allowed to just call you lot by your names in these situations?" "Probably not..." the two said together. "But seriously, what is bothering you...?" "Sit." said Sol. The two did. "Your left, third table down, the Ultra like thing drinking Nucleon." The two looked back for a moment and saw 'him'. He looked like Ultraman Orb, but there were major differences. His body sport patches, around his elbows, and knees and on his abdominal region, access panels, the sure sign of a robot imitation. However...left left arm was grey and covered in grey armor, with clawed fingers, a patch of patchwork biomechanical circuits were on his right shoulder, the left side of his face and his right foot was a bulky mechanoid's. He opened his mouth to ingest the silvery green liquid and there was no light, only a tunnel into darkness. "Who is that...?" asked Cdr. "Inside voice please..." "Sorry..." A blue circle appeared over Sol's head and expanded to cover theirs before disappearing. Cdr was familiar with Sol's favored style of technology, and knew this was a private 'conference'. Whatever it was he was going to show them, was not meant for others to see or here. More circles appeared before them, these held images and graphs, and files, particularly the robotic, fake Ultra behind them. "His name is 'GaiTheGuy, and yes, he looks like Ultraman Orb for some reason, Specium Zeperrion form." "Why is he a problem, can't you just...'wack' him?" "Do I look Italian?" "No, but you sort of run things like a mob boss..." Sol glared at him, and Cdr just put his hands up in defeat. "He is one of several such robotic creatures I've noticed. Mostly Ultras, but some Kaiju, all bearing that menagerie of technology that clearly conflicts. Some have tried to sneak onto homeworld, with obvious failure. Others have found themselves in places like this, were cosmic beings meet." "Huh...wait, cosmic beings meet in other places?" "They all sit around and ask questions." Sol handed Z a file "And ask about the 'Shiny'." "That means nothing..." "You know that's not true. The ones flying about space, have been reported attempt to, or outright stealing powerful sources of energy from Fusion reactors to chunks of Hyper Matter." "They are gathering energy for something...?" asked Z "Ah, I want you lot to figure it out." "Firstly.." said Cdr "If you know this already, why not just deal with it yourself, and secondly aren't you omniscient...?" "Simple, I'm tired, and since when have Titans been 'omniscient'...?" "Wait..." Z gave him a 'shush' sign. "Don't worry, Cdr and I will be happy to work on this case." "What? Why...?" "I'm bored, and feel like dragging you along." Part 2 'Gai' left, taking off from the asteroid the bar was on, and out through the entrance of the private zone that resembled a singularity. Both Z and Cdr, suddenly appeared behind him as he took off. "How many rounds of Nucleon was that...?" Cdr asked. "Six..." said Z "And you're not going to cough up the answer to all of this because...?" "I don't feel like it..." "Right..." "Look kid, even we get bored, and even we need an adventure, this is one of them, so stop trying to ruin it for me." "That's a laugh, the Lord of the Dead is calling me a downer..." "Doesn't mean I'm wrong..." "Right, so what do they need all that energy for...?" "From Sol's files...they could be doing anything from reviving a dead god, or trying to blow a hole in the universe, who knows." "So any idea where he is going...?" "Well let me...huh..." "What...?" "Someone is trying to send out a jamming signal among the higher dimensions..." "Why...?" "If I had to guess, they are trying to jam access to higher dimensions, weaken cosmic avatars like myself...though with this strength, they may just be trying to cut us off from our omniscience..." "Why do you say that?" "This kind of thing would only be dangerous to ascended life forms, and even then it would just make things painful for them." "So we have someone trying to possibly do something massive...while trying to keep the cosmic feds of their back. Dubious...that may explain Sol's headache... I don't whether to give these blokes a handshake..." "Must you really antagonize him...?" "Hey, if he wasn't such a authoritarian jerk..." "At any given time, Sol is busy trying to keep civilizations from destroying themselves, give mortals ideas to better their lives, keep us cosmic beings from destroying everything with our antics, fighting Eldritch horrors, and ensuring the multiverse is generally at peace...all at the same time. Do realize that when it comes to how he treats mortals, he is one of the nicer Princes..." "Nicer than you...?" "I deal with the dead, your master deals with extrapy and madness, there are others who simply watch, and most of us do not have the patience Sol has for mortal arrogance." "Yes well..." "Our friend just took a right, PTX-Z5-91..." "Huh...?" "Cosmic Mind, I can multi-task." "Oh...so let's go bust the door down, like they do in those cop movies...!" He looked at Z who simply gave a thumbs up. The two giant figures landed, on the metal world, a sphere the size of Jupiter but clearly not as dense given the gravity. They landed on a world of giant robots, with styles both cylinder, cubic, and organic curves, and some made of scrap metal, but all were giants, even to often considered giant normal mechanoids. Of course this meant that Cdr and Z were of the proper stature, even a little taller than most. Yet all of them were dwarfed by the massive towers and other metallic architecture. The various robots looked at them and walked off, clearly uncomfortable with their appearance. "What's their problem...?" asked Cdr. "We look organic...." said Z. Cdr gave him a look "From their perspective. Mechanoids have often been distrustful of organics..." "Ah, the old robot rights problems, I can understand them having some reservations." "No, they just think organics are 'icky'..." "Did you just say 'icky'?" "If there is a better word to describe their feelings on the matter..." Cdr just looked at Z. "Ya know what, let's go find this dope and beat the answers out of him." Z pointed towards a street. There they came across a market place, bots selling device, parts, upgrades, so on and so forth. "Man, Sol would love this place." "Perhaps..." said Z "But there is a stink to it." "What...?" "I see our target, or one of his friends..." "Seriously, 'cosmic mind' or..." "Who else here looks like you but run through a scrapyard?" "Now that is speciest." "Maybe, but I'm an absolute being, so ruled don't apply, now come on." The two stopped in front of a flight of stairs that went down into a bar. Cdr looked up and noticed the characters, a language he didn't know, composed of straight lines and circles, like circuit boards. "If you would be so kind." "Cyborgs only." "How exactly are there cyborgs on this planet of robots...?" "Now that's speciest..." "No, no it's not, you just made it clear they think organics are 'icky'!" "That's a generalization, besides we walked here just fine." Inside was a dark place filled with several aliens all of whom had robotic replacements for their parts. Cdr's Ultranoid eyes told him that some of them were using mass amplification, and others were natural giants, Titanoids of a different sort, but with one or more robotic limbs. "Oh..." said the host. He was a titanoid like a Magma Alien, or a Barbarulian, seemingly Ultra like, but with hair, and rather humanoid eyes and a mouth, with a natural mask that connected to cat like ears. His body was mostly navy blue, with a large cubic style left arm, and cylinder shaped cybernetic right eye. "New guests, so what will it be, drinks or fuel." "We are not here for pleasure..." said Z solemnly. "Speak for yourself..." Cdr said walking towards the bar "You may not care for fun, but I do..." Z's bandages came alive and grabbed him, hoisting him into the air as they wrapped around him, and bringing him back. "Everything in here is tainted with Anathium." Everyone stopped and looked at them. There was suddenly a green glow in their eyes as they stood up and powered up their weapons. "Really..." said Cdr "You guys really want to do this...?" The patrons and the bar keeper charged them, to which Z threw Cdr, who immediately went into a flying kick, taking off one of the patron's head. He landed and turned around kick another in the side, sending him flying. He kicked another and another, they went flying, and grabbed the arm of one who threw a punch, lifting him up above his head and throwing him into the others. Z did not move, his bandages moved for him however, grabbing patrons by the leg or arm and using them as clubs to swat the others. The bar patron charged to which Z swung his blade. He paused before turning into rust and dust. "Dude...!" shouted Cdr, who had another patron in a choke hold. He tossed him away and punched the robotic fist of another attacker, shattering his arm. "Not cool!" "Oh, apologies, when I said 'infected' I meant, completely taken over. Their souls have already been forced out of their bodies." Cdr delivered a spin knocking down several patrons. "Wait...so we don't have to hold back?" "No..." Cdr turn around to the patrons, hunched over and with a devious 'look', to which the attackers instinctively backed away. Cdr then began to pop his knuckles as his hands began to glow. From out side a bright flash of light shined through the windows and the gap between the doors. Inside, the Necrobane lowered his hand as the attack was over. What was once a bar was now a room with smoldering piles of ash. "Excellent, now, for our remaining hosts...?" "Wait, what...?" Cdr said in surprise. Z walked off to the back room, and Cdr followed. The dark one opened the doors with his bandages raising his hand to block the green beams fired by the two Ultras. Like Gai, they looked like other Ultra, generic (background) Ultras but with seemingly random bits of cybernetics attached to their bodies. "Wait, what, more...?" Z's gave immediately turned towards a device behind them, a cylinder shaped device, clearly space age and yet. "Target identified as a Prince, proceed with protocool 'Oh S&^t." Said the two machines. They suddenly stood up straight and disappeared in green flames that reduced them to a pile of hot rust particles. "What the...?!" Z approached the device, clearly a titanoid, or similar sized being could get in. Cdr on the other hand was looking at their remains. "Huh, no organic matter..." "They were made of synthetic material, trying to pass themselves off as being organic." "Wait aren't Ultras a-typical organics...?" "If you mean, have a much greater bio-field to bio-mass ratio, then yes. Who ever made them is not that familiar with Ultra anatomy...or an idiot..." "And that thing....?" "I...don't know..." Cdr got up and walked over next to him, elbowing him playfully. "Look at mister dark and brooding telling a joke...!" "I am not brooding...nor am I joking. My cosmic senses fail me, as I look at this thing. Where there should be knowledge revealing itself to me...their is only...silence..." "It's eldritch...?!" "No, that much I know. No, this thing is simply unknown to me...wow" "What...?" "This is amazing, not knowing what something is, being so bereft of knowledge, not knowing something, anything, it's almost exhilarating, is this how it is for you mortals, every day, ignorant of even the most basic facts of your universe?!" "...Do you know what I'm thinking of you right now...?" One of Z's bandages slapped him across the face. "Have respect..." "Said the guy insulting 99.99999999999 percent of the inhabited universe...!" "No wonder you and Sol don't get along..." "Look, can we just find someone to take a look at this, what about one of the other princes, like my boss...?!" "Someone called...?" said a green flame that suddenly appeared. "NO!" the two shouted. "Come on, you guys never let me join in one of these series...." he said before disappearing. "We need help..." said Z "You mean recruit a team of other powerful beings to go across the universe and kick butt and get into hijinks? "Well...yes.." "Meh, it never gets old..." He grabbed the device pulling it out of the wall and the connections. "Maybe Sol can examine this when he's not busy. Somewhere else. "My lord..." Gai said saluting. "The death lord and the squire of chaos attacked one of our hideouts." "No matter..." said an old creaky voice "Soon we shall have the power we need to...RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!!" "Hail..!" shouted the numerous fake Ultra beneath the stand, all of them looking like borg versions of other Ultras! The evil villain kept cackling from his chair until he start coughing. "Quick someone get me a cough drop!!!" "Uh sir...we don't have those..." said Gai... "Noooooo" he went...until the idiot started coughing again.Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Completed Works